


Creative Couture

by uniquepov



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“All fours, now, Sergeant. <b>Move</b>.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Couture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts), [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> Don't own, don't make money from it, please don't sue.

“All fours, now, Sergeant. **Move**.”

“But, sir-“

“Right. That’s it.”

James’ eyes widened as Robbie picked up one of his socks and began wadding it into a ball. “Sir?”

“The walls in this flat are thin, Sergeant. Wouldn’t want to have to explain this to Innocent.”

***

James lay curled against Robbie’s side, trailing his fingers over Robbie’s hip. Robbie was fast asleep, a sated smile still on his face.

Their clothes were crumpled and strewn across the floor, and a flash of colour caught his eye. He blushed.

James would never look at those lavender socks the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame wendymr and lindenharp. They started it!
> 
> This is so totally not my fault.
> 
> *whistles innocently*


End file.
